Hypno-Ed
by HeyNowNow
Summary: A Kankers prank goes awry and Double D has hurt feelings. Eddy/Double D


Eddy was heading to Double D's house, ready to tell him his latest con, when he was intercepted by three sets of grubby hands. He was tied up and gagged with a bandana, and when he looked around he knew instantly he was in the Kankers' trailer.

"So nice of you to drop in, Eddy," Lee said, standing in front of him, her sisters giggling on either side of her.

Eddy was more annoyed than afraid of the Kankers. He tried to shake the gag out, but they had tied it tight.

"Looks like he's trying to speak to us," Marie teased.

"I wonder what he's trying to say?" May said.

"It doesn't matter, girls, cause in a minute he's going to say whatever we want him to say." A wicked grin on Lee's face as she pulled out the hypnotizing spinner from her back pocket. Eddy cocked his eyebrow. That was an old toy, why were they bringing it up again? "You might be thinking this is an old toy, why am I bringing it up again," Lee said, reading his mind. "And true, I don't like rehashing stuff, but we thought up a new trick for you to do and we're gonna get you to do it. You like spitting on my love for you, so we're gonna put the shoe on the other foot!" She began spinning the wheel, and as soon as she did Eddy started thrashing in his seat and closing his eyes, but May and Marie were on him, forcing his eyes open so he'd be under Lee's command. Once his eyes went dull and his expression blank, Lee knew she had him. "Since you never requite my feelings, let's see how you feel when you get rejected. From this point forward, whenever you see Double D you'll fall deeper and deeper in love with him." She snapped her fingers and Eddy came to, seemingly back to normal. "Untie him girls."

"What the heck did you do?" Eddy said, jumping off the chair and backing up from the girls. "I don't feel any different. Am I going to clap like a seal or something everytime I hear a bell?"

"If we explain the joke it'll make it less funny," Marie said.

"Get out of here, loverboy," May said, laughing as she shoved Eddy out of their trailer.

Eddy fell backwards onto the dirt and groaned as he heard the girls inside. He had no way of knowing what their command for him was. When the spinner turns, it lodges commands deep into the psyche of the person being hypnotized, deep enough that they can't remember the command. He stood up and brushed off his clothes. Whatever the Kankers were planning, it would probably be a humiliating public event. He decided to do the only think he could do, continue his plan for the day and go meet up with Double D, surely he'll know how to reverse the hypnotism.

…

"That truly is strange of the Kankers to single you out," Double D said, pacing in his room. "And to reuse an old prank. Not like them to be so uncreative."

As Double D spoke and mumbled to himself, Eddy was only half listening. He was distracted by his heart pounding and his cheeks burning up. He didn't know what was going on, but his body started reacting like this the moment he laid eyes on Double D. He also wondered why he hadn't noticed before how cute his best friend was. His face, pondering his dilemma, was adorable. His insistence on always wearing his beanie was charming. His fretting and pacing around was endearing. He was so lost in thought he hadn't realized Double D had turned to ask him a question directly. "Oh. Uh. What?"

"Are you even listening to me, Eddy? Honestly, you're the one coming to me for help and you don't even listen to what I'm saying," Double D said, annoyed and rolling his eyes.

"Have I ever told you before you have beautiful eyes," Eddy mumbled, staring straight at him.

"Oh. Uhm. Thank you?" Double D said, blushing. "But that's besides the point, Eddy. You don't remember at all anything Lee said before she started spinning the wheel?"

Eddy shook his head. "Nope."

"Hmm. So strange. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and see how their plan unfolds. Ed and I will try our best to mitigate the humiliation, though."

"Aw, you're the best, Double D!" Eddy jumped up and hugged him, snuggling and rubbing his face into his neck.

"Yes, well, what are friends for?" Double D said, confused by Eddy's affection but melting into his touch regardless.

"I know! We should go out for dinner! Just the two of us! As thanks!"

"Dinner?"

"Come to my house at seven! It's a date!" Eddy rushed out of Double D's room before he could even respond, heading out to get everything ready in time.

Double D watched him go and felt his heart hammer in his chest. A date? With Eddy? It was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. But terror suddenly struck him, what was he to wear?

…

At 7pm sharp Double D arrived at Eddy's house, sweating buckets and wearing a tie and light sweater, the best outfit he could come up with. He rang the doorbell and almost immediately the door swung open to reveal Ed in a tux.

"Ed?" Double D was confused and horrified.

Ed giggled and said, "I'm the waiter." He picked Double D up and brought him to Eddy's room, which was lit by several dozen candles and had a circular dinner table in the middle, complete with tablecloth, cutlery, and more candles. Eddy was already sitting down, wearing a suit himself, and when he saw Double D, he jumped with excitement.

"You're here!" He pulled out the seat across from him and Ed plopped Double D down.

"Yes, Eddy, you did invite me," Double D said as Eddy pushed in his seat.

"I'm so glad," Eddy said, leaning on his hand and smiling as he looked at Double D.

Double D leaned back in his seat and looked down. Eddy was staring at him in a way he had never done before, he could almost see the hearts in his eyes, it was making him nervous.

Eddy snapped his fingers and immediately Ed showed up with a tray that had two bowls of soup on them. "Appetizers! Eddy's Gumbo Surprise!"

"It's my own special recipe," Eddy said, winking at Double D.

"Oh. Okay." Double D inspected the soup, figuring this would be the prank. He closed his eyes and took a sip, but it was delicious. "Eddy! This is so good!"

"Thanks. I wanted to pull out all my best work for our first date. Wine?" He held out a glass bottle of grape juice that had its label scribbled out.

Double D nodded. "Yes please!"

The main course was scrumptious. It was lasagna Eddy also made himself with fresh garlic bread. Ed was doing his best to be the perfect waiter. He didn't really know what was going on, but when Eddy went to see him and confessed his undying love for Double D, he swore he would do everything in his power to help his two friends be together.

"I hope you left room for dessert," Eddy said. He snapped his fingers and Ed appeared with a delicate porcelain plate filled with chocolate dipped strawberries. "That's all, Ed. You can go home."

"Okie dokes, Eddy!" Ed said, saluting his friends and rushing off.

"Uh, Eddy, this has been a lovely evening, but perhaps I should be heading off too," Double D said, but that's when Eddy reached for his hands and squeezed them tight.

"Have I ever told you how handsome I think you are?"

"Uh, no?"

"Oh! Then let me do that now! Double D, you're the most handsome guy I know. You light up every room that you're in and every time I see you I feel my heart explode. Will you make me the luckiest guy in the world and be my boyfriend?"

"Eddy," Double D whispered. He was blushing, his own heart slamming in his chest. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, Double D! I'm crazy about you. I don't want to wait anymore for you to know how I really feel about you, and I don't want to hide my emotions. Be my boyfriend!"

"Oh, Eddy. I feel the same way. I'm crazy about you, too, but I never thought you'd feel the same. Yes! I'll be your boyfriend!"

"No way!" Grinning, Eddy jumped over the table and pushed Double D to the ground and gave him a great big kiss on the lips. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

"I'm pretty happy, too," Double D said, giggling. They kissed again and then Eddy helped Double D back to his feet. "Uhm. Eddy. I don't know how ready I am to tell the others about us. Would it be okay to keep this a secret for now?"

"Give me another smooch and you got a deal," Eddy said.

Double D leaned down to kiss him and Eddy pulled him close to kiss him harder. This all seemed too good to be true, but Double D never wanted to wake up from this fantastic dream.

…

The next day at school, Double D was doing his best to keep his composure, but Eddy kept giving him googly eyes and throwing him kisses during class. He was sweating and uneasy with all this affection, not knowing if he could handle everyone else knowing that they were together in that way, but with how apparent Eddy was being, they would no doubt catch on soon.

The three who did notice immediately the boys' odd behavior were the Kanker Sisters, who watched every move the two made. Lee was pleased by Double D's clear discomfort at Eddy's attention. He must have been fighting him off with a stick all last night. She giggled and figured she'd put him out of his misery by lunch time.

"I can't do this, Double D. I want the world to know I'm in love with you," Eddy said, standing next to Double D at his locker at the start of lunch.

"Love?" Double D said, not believing Eddy was already using that word. He felt his heart sing and jump for joy.

"Yes, Double D, love. I love you. I want everyone to know it!"

"Oh, Eddy, I love -"

"Well, well, well, what's going on here?" Lee said, interrupting Double D.

Eddy gritted his teeth and yelled, "None of your business! This is a private conversation!"

Lee and her sisters giggled. Lee turned around and whistled to get everyone's attention. "Hey, who wants to see a neat magic trick? Eddy's my assistant."

"Like hell I am!"

"When I snap my fingers, you'll be in love with Kevin," Lee said.

"What?" Double D said.

Lee snapped her fingers and immediately Eddy ran to Kevin, putting an arm around him. "Wow, Kevin! You're so strong and handsome, that cap really becomes you!"

"Ew! Lee, get him off me!" Kevin said, pushing Eddy off as the rest of the kids laughed.

"You're in love with Plank," Lee said and snapped her fingers again.

"Hey!" Johnny complained as Eddy snatched Plank from his hands.

"Oh, Plank, it's just us against the world! I don't even care if you give me splinters," Eddy said, running his finger down Plank's side.

"This was the hypnosis," Double D said, not believing what he was seeing.

"Now be in love with Ed," Lee said, and snapped her fingers.

"Hey! That's my man!" May said.

Eddy tossed Plank aside and ran to Ed, standing on his chest and holding his face. "Hey, big boy, wanna get physical?"

Ed laughed and picked Eddy up by his shirt. "Eddy, you're so funny, but you are spoken for!"

"Now be in love with me," Lee said, and snapped her fingers.

Eddy ran to her and grabbed Lee. He held her in his arms so she was angled underneath him, and he said, "Oh, Lee, babe, have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Lee chuckled. "No, but you can right now!"

Eddy made to kiss her, but Double D couldn't stand another moment of this and shouted. "Stop! Stop this, this instance, Lee! Free Eddy from your hypnotism!"

Lee laughed and pushed Eddy off of her. "Aw, what's the matter? Just giving Eddy a piece of his own medicine after rejecting me a hundred times. Eddy, when I snap my fingers you're going to fall madly in love with Double D and kiss him like both your lives depend on it." She snapped her fingers and Eddy ran to Double D, slamming him against the lockers and trying to kiss him, but Double D fought him off, his arms outstretched and a foot on Eddy's stomach to keep him off.

All the kids started laughing. Even Ed giggled at the display. Eddy was really trying hard to kiss him, and Double D didn't think he could hold back much longer, but he didn't want this. He didn't want another kiss between them to be a prank and joke fodder for the other kids.

"Stop! Please stop this!" Double D shouted, tears in his eyes and the desperation in his voice so clear, it silenced all the other kids.

"Eddy, stop," Lee said, serious as she snapped her fingers.

Eddy stopped moving. His eyes were glazed and his expression blank as he was still under Lee's hypnotism.

Double D stood, crying, his head down and his hands on Eddy's shoulders. It was all a joke, all a prank. None of what happened in the last twenty-four hours was real. This crushed him and he sank to his knees, still crying.

"Eddy, back to normal," Lee said with a final snap.

Eddy stepped backed, trying to recapture his balance as he was finally out of Lee's hypnotism. "Ugh. What happened?" he said, placing a hand to his head. "The last thing I remember was being at the Kankers' trailer."

"So you don't remember last night?" Ed asked, concern for Double D hitting him.

"Last night? No? What day is it? How am I in school already?" Eddy turned and saw Double D on the floor, crying. "Double D? What happened? Why are you crying?"

Double D looked up at him. So it was all hypnotism. Eddy meant none of the things he said to him last night or that day. Lee must have hypnotized him to be in love with him, but he didn't actually feel that way. The realization was devastating, and Double D stood up and ran out of the school building, past Eddy and the other kids.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Eddy shouted, turning to the others.

"Just a prank that got out of hand," Lee said quietly. She didn't expect Double D to have that sort of outburst. She figured he'd be more on the annoyed or disgusted side, but he seemed genuinely hurt when he learned the truth.

"What a bother," Eddy said, rolling his eyes before running after Double D to clean up the mess the Kankers made, Ed right behind him.

He ran out and found Double D huddled against the farthest corner of the chain linked fence that surrounded the school's baseball field, he legs drawn up as he cried into his knees.

"Double D, are you okay? What happened?"

"Go away," Double D managed to say through sobs.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"You don't remember the dinner you had with Double D?" Ed asked.

"Dinner? What dinner?" Eddy said.

"Yesterday you told me you were in love with Double D and wanted him to be your boyfriend. So you cooked him a special dinner at your house and I was the waiter."

"I don't remember that at all," Eddy said, blushing deeply at the idea that he did any of that. "That was all done under hypnotism! Double D, don't be upset about that, I didn't mean any of it! I promise!"

"That's the point," Double D said, looking down and wiping his tears with his hands. "I thought you did. I thought it was real, but it wasn't. It was just a prank. It's so unfair!"

"What's unfair?" Eddy asked.

"It's unfair that everyone thinks my emotions are for their amusement. That they can just trick me and think it's all in good fun. I don't want to be everyone's punching bag anymore!"

"Hey, calm down, it'll be okay. I was the one being hypnotized! Tell me the other awful things they had me do and I'll hype that up and everyone will forget about you." Eddy smiled and went on his knees as he said that. He was speaking gently, wanting nothing more than to calm down Double D.

"You almost made out with Plank!" Ed said. "And Kevin, and Lee, and me!"

"Kevin? That's disgusting! I'm going to make Lee pay for that one," Eddy said. "But it's okay, they can make fun of me and no one will make fun of you, so please stop crying."

"It's not just about being made fun of," Double D whimpered. "Yesterday. And today you told me you were in love with me."

"Uh-huh," Eddy said, encouraging Double D to speak despite his own embarrassment.

"I thought you really meant those things. And I wanted you to because I feel the same way. But you don't. It was all a prank. It hurts so much knowing that you didn't mean any of it."

"Double D." Eddy placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I just want to forget everything." Double D buried his face in his knees again and cried. "This hurts so much. I want to forget. I want Lee to hypnotize me so I forget."

"Uh. Double D. What if I told you I do feel that way about you? Like, for real, for real. No hypnosis."

"Don't make fun of me, Eddy!" Double D shouted and slapped his hand away. "That's incredibly cruel!"

"I'm not making fun! I being serious right now!" He turned to Ed. "You said I wanted him to be my boyfriend?"

Ed nodded. "And you told me he said yes."

"Oh," Eddy blushed. "That's cool. Because it's true! I never told you anything because I didn't think you felt the same but Double D, if you want to be boyfriends, then let's be boyfriends." He took Double D's hands into his own and gave them a squeeze.

Double D looked up and sniffled. The intensity of last night and this morning was gone, but the way Eddy was looking at him filled his whole body with warmth that started from his heart. "You mean it? This isn't hypnotism?"

"I don't think it is? I don't think they can implant memories, because I've liked you since before yesterday, that's for sure. And this isn't a prank. I would never do that to you. So what do you say? Be my boyfriend?"

Double D stared at him for another moment, checking to see if he could find any of his tells that let him knew he was lying, but there was nothing. Eddy was being sincere. He closed his eyes and jumped forward to give him a tight hug.

"Woah, there," Eddy said, giggling as he made sure he held them both up.

"Yes, Eddy! Of course I'll be your boyfriend!" Double D said, squeezing him tight.

"Killer," Eddy said, hugging him back.

"My friends make a cute couple!" Ed said with glee as he scooped them up onto his shoulders and ran around the field with them.

"Ed, you're a beast!" Eddy said, laughing.

"Ed, stop!" Double D shouted, and he did, right in front of the kids who had formed a group outside and watched everything that transpired.

"What was beautiful," Jimmy said, tears in his eyes.

"You two make the cutest couple!" Nazz said, holding her folded hands to her cheek.

"Congrats, dork, on being brave for once," Kevin said.

"Uh," both Double D and Eddy said, turning to each other, blushing deeply because they weren't aware they were being watched this entire time.

Ed put them down and Lee and Marie ran to them, holding tight to Eddy and Double D.

"Can you two ever forgive us!" Lee cried.

"We're so sorry, cuties! We didn't mean to hurt you for real!" Marie said.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Double D managed to say while his lungs were being constricted.

"Put us down!" Eddy yelled.

Lee and Marie did put them down and they both smiled. "Congratulations!" they said.

Eddy was annoyed and pulled his mouth to the side. The last thing he wanted was the Kankers' congratulating them, but Double D slipped his hand into his and squeezed it tight.

"Thank you, everyone!" Double D said, now happy tears in his eyes.

In that moment the bell rang marking the end of lunch.

"We didn't eat!" Rolf said.

"Relax, we'll just sneak food into the classroom," Kevin said.

All the kids made their way back inside the school building, the Eds trailing behind them.

"After you," Eddy said, holding the door open for Double D even though they were still holding hands.

"Why, thank you!" Double D said.

"Maybe later you can tell me in great detail what we did yesterday, that way I can know just how charming I really am," Eddy said, leaning against Double D.

"Sounds fun!" Double D said, smiling.

Ed walked quietly behind them, happy for his friends while stuffing his face with the lunch he had hidden in his jacket pocket.


End file.
